


Frances and Dirk

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Nancy Drew Romances [1]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story based on the back story of The Secret of Shadow Ranch, with Dirk Valentine and Frances Humber. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frances and Dirk

The year is 1883. The town is Dry Creek, Arizona. Closest town to Shadow Mountain. Population at the peak: approximately 713 people. Leading citizen: Cappy Munger. Cappy’s store had the only piano for fifty miles.  
Frances Humber taught herself to play the piano on Cappy’s piano. Dirk Valentine fell in love with her right then and there.  
Soon, Frances and Dirk fell in love. There were two problems with that. One: Dirk was an outlaw. Two: Frances lived at Shadow Ranch with her father, Meryl Humber.  
The problem with Frances, and her father against this relationship, was that Meryl Humber was the sheriff, and wanted Valentine caught for his daughter’s sake.


End file.
